Chosen
by The Mighty Trubbish
Summary: Champion's aren't chosen, they're made. Ash Ketchum knows this more than anyone else, he has the drive to be the best pokemon trainer, but does he have what it takes? Can he make up for his missing father's short comings? Is he all that he's been chalked up to be? Aura/Powerful Ash. Re-imagining of the events from the show. Rated-M just to be safe. MistyXAsh. DawnXAsh. SerenaXAsh.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: (SUPER IMPORTANT) Please read my whole story. XD XD XD Don't forget to reviewww!**

* * *

"Brrrrrrrzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt Beeeep Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrzzzzzzzzzzt Beep," the alarm blares angrily as if offended by the quiet calm of morning. Our hero, a wiry tween with mangy black hair, is awoken with a start.

"Baaaaah!" He screams, justifiably terrified of the ungodly noise erupting from the red-white flashing orb next to his bed. He fumbles with it, desperately looking for the snooze button, which in any other circumstance would be easily located at the base of the clock. Alas, it could not be found and in a fit of rage, he throws the mint condition 1971 one of a kind model three voltorb alarm clock (trademarked) at his wall, consequently shattering it. This is hardly important however, since it was a gift from his late grandfather whom he hadn't much cared for. Besides, he could easily replace it with the alarm setting on his pokedex, pokenav, pokegear, poketch, or poketablet. Furiously, he fights his covers off and checks the time on his poketch.

It was nearly ten am, he should've been at Oak's Lab over an hour ago! Why had he decided to set his alarm so late?

"Oh goodness golly! I'm going to be late, the professor is going to have my head!" he exclaims before sprinting into the bathroom.

Easily distracted, he gives himself a good look over in the mirror and takes notice to how handsome he is. He wasn't particularly large, but finely built with nice toned biceps and a six pack; something which he hadn't invested any time developing. He ran a hand through his wild mane in an attempt to comb it over but it retaliated by spiking outwards instead.

"Ash? Honey, are you up yet?" a motherly voice calls out to him. It was his mom, Delia Ketchum, a beautiful woman with soft brown eyes and chocolate hair sexily transitioning into her golden years. Many a time had Ash been told by the other Pallet boys that his mother was a bangable liepard of sexual ferocity, a milf as they so eloquently put it. This brief thought process made Ash both uncomfortable and proud.

"Yeah Mom!" He replied.

"You need to hurry or else breakfast will get cold soon!" She warned, knowing full well that if breakfast was even slightly cold Ash would make her do it over again. He ignores her and goes through his morning routine, a vigorous deep scrub followed by a quick shower to wash away the sweat. Invigorated, Ash re-enters his room with a revitalized energy; slowly he gets dressed in his classic attire, a plain black tee-shirt and navy blue jeans; from his hat collection he selects a fairly gangster looking white and red flat bill to complete his look.

Priorly unnoticed, a bipedal canine with a blue fur coat and black "mask" crawls out from underneath Ash's covers, its his partner, Rai the riolu. Rai was a gift from Ash's father before he mysteriously disappeared seven years ago.

"Ash… What's goin' on?" Rai asked, pawing the sleep from his crimson eyes.

To most people, the riolu would've sounded like it was spouting beastly animal drabble, but not to Ash. You see Ash is a special type of human being known as an "aura user," a one in a million existence born to serve nature and bring balance to the world by manipulating his emotions to use physics breaking angst-filled magic.

After his father's sudden disappearance, a young Ash quickly latched onto his pokemon companion and the two became best-friends. It was Rai who discovered Ash's latent aura abilities and took it upon himself to develop their powers together. Their bond became that of brothers, master and pupil, of equals.

"We're running late!" Ash explained before entrapping Rai in his slave-ball. He makes a mad dash to the kitchen.

Delia, in all her beauty, thoughtfully sips a cup of earl gray while looking over the local newspaper, before her is the breakfast spread of champions. Stacks upon stacks of pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausages, french toast, hash browns, chicken nuggets, turkey bacon, pizza, pizza rolls, a stuffed turkey, honey-glazed ham, cereal and a pitcher of orange juice.

She sets down her paper and offers a warm homely smile to Ash, "I was just reading an article about how all boys leave home someday!"

"Oh Ash, you look just like your Father when he was you age!" her voices breaks, she wipes away a single tear with the trim of her shirt.

"That's cool Mom!" he says, grabbing himself a piece of toast before making for the door. "Later!"

* * *

Pallet Town is a small rural area located on the southern-coast of Kanto, it's primarily known as "the pure white beginning" and has a reputation of cultivating everyone of the Indigo League's previous champions. Ash's house was located at the edge of Pallet and completely surrounded by farmland.

To make his trip to the professor's lab considerably shorter, Ash took a shortcut through his neighbor's corn field. He ignored the farmer's angry shouts as he tore his way through. It was worth pissing off the burly man, since this route shaved off a solid two minutes.

In another short five he was at the professor's lab. He bursts through the glass sliding door and proclaims, "Professor! Wait!"

Professor Oak, an older gray haired gentleman, puts down his work and worriedly hobbles over to the glass covered youth. "Ash! Are you ok?"

"Of course I am! But more importantly are there anymore pokemon!?" he shouts shaking shards of glass from his hair.

"Yes, there are still pokemon left, I wouldn't let the other's choose until you got here! We've been waiting for you this whole time!" He grumbled.

Oak led Ash into a private side room. Two youths, a boy and a girl roughly Ash's age, sat bored with head in hand, aimlessly swiping through their pokenavs. "Ash, this is my grandson Gary," he motioned towards the brown haired boy, "and this young lady is Misty, who comes all the way from Cerulean!"

Ash immediately checked her out, she had short red hair tied into a small ponytail, framing her face and exposing her piercing blue eyes, but her body was relatively slender and tomboyish. She wasn't Ash's type, perhaps if she was thirty years older he'd've been more interested.

"Howdy all! Sorry about the wait!" Ash said brightly with a sheepish grin.

Gary shoots Ash a nasty look but addresses his Grandfather, "Hey Gramps, why did you make us wait for this smelly loser anyways? Tch!"

Ash gave himself a good sniff, he didn't smell that bad.

"I thought you were much smarter than this Gary!" Oak said with a shake of his head. "It's quite simple son, to survive in this world we need connectivity! Connections are vital to one's growth, with both pokemon and people, the experiences we share with people lead to bonds and those bonds are what make us strong!"

"Grandpa, that's just nonsensical pseudo-philosophy, tch!" Gary argued.

"You may not believe me now son, but eventually you will understand! This is my life's work Gary, have some trust in me ok?" Oak asked, clasping his hand onto his grandson's shoulder.

"Tch!" Gary replied.

Oak turned to the group and pulled out three pokeballs, "Now that introductions are out of the way, we can get to business!"

He released the three pokemon from their pokeballs, revealing a small orange lizard with a flame alight at the tip of its tail, a green bulbous four-legged creature, and an aquamarine bipedal turtle.

"These are the starter pokemon! Charmander, bulbasaur, and squirtle!" the professor introduced.

"Whoa! So cool!" Ash exclaimed. Misty nodded her head in agreement.

"I'm glad you think so Ash! How about you go ahead and pick first?" Oak asked.

"Really? Great gallivanting giratina! Thanks Professor!" Ash beamed with joy.

He looked over the three starters and weighed his options, bulbasaur were generally timid and fairly easy for new trainers to get along with, squirtle were known for their hard shells and their strong water attacks, but charmander set things on _fire_.

It was the easiest choice Ash had ever made, "I choose you! Charmander!"

The fire lizard squawked in joy, "Yay! I got picked first!"

He jumped into his new trainer's open arms, fondly rubbing the top of his head into the collar of Ash's shirt.

"What's your name little guy?" Ash asked.

"My name is Ignis Draknel!" Ignis grinned, exposing rows upon rows of small jagged teeth.

Ash frowned, "Oh, well I'm going to call you Blaze now!" He took the pokeball from the professor and returned Blaze to his ball.

Misty was next and naturally she chose squirtle since it was her dream to be the world's strongest water type trainer! It would've been silly if she chose anything else.

"Tch!" Gary angrily grabbed his bulbasaur's ball from the professor's hand and made for the door. Ash blocked his path and showed off his newly acquired pokeball.

"I challenge you to a pokemon battle!" Ash declared.

"What a splendid idea Ash! What better way to connect with your new pokemon than with a pokemon battle?" Oak rhetorically asked.

"Tch, fine!" Gary spit.

Ash was the first to act, throwing his pokeball to the ground,"Set forth, Blaze! Burn them to the ground!"

Blaze reappeared in the cramped office battle ready. He held his arms close to his chest and hunched his back, making his tan underbelly less exposed.

Gary's bulbasaur quickly caught on, it bowed its head slightly and pressed hard against the ground, he was spring loaded and ready to go.

" **Scratch**!" Ash called out. Blaze dashed forward, favoring his right with the swing. He sliced into the bulbasaur's head, drawing out a small trickle of blood from the pokemon.

Gary, unfazed, ordered his bulbasaur to counter attack. The bulb pokemon shot forward, using its weight as momentum to slam into Blaze with a critical **tackle** attack.

Blaze flew backwards in an all out sprawl, rolling until crashing into a metal filing cabinet. The charmander struggled to bring itself to a stand, but somehow managed to regain its balance.

" **Ember**!" Ash shouted in a panic. Blaze whips his tail around, shooting out small wisps of flame in the general direction of bulbasaur.

"Tch, dodge!" Gary commands while brushing aside one of his bangs. His bulbasaur rolls to the side, avoiding the small flames, however they spread to the professor's papers and his desk. Suddenly the room is ablaze; the battle was heating up.

Vines shoot out from under the bulbasaur's bulb, they wrap around Blaze's arms and midsection, constricting the poor charmander.

"Aaaaagh!" Blaze screams out in pain as his arms are slowly being broken by bulbasaur's **vine whip**.

"No!" Ash cried out as his chances for victory slowly slipped from him.

"Withdraw your charmander, I don't want to hurt it anymore, concede the battle Ash! Tch!" Gary warned.

Ash couldn't lose to Gary! His pride as a trainer was on the line! The space around Ash began to ripple with energy, the youth began to glow a soft blue. His eyes had rolled into the back of his head, exposing the unsettling whites. The fire that had spread throughout the room began funneling itself into Blaze's tail, turning the flame white with heat.

Bulbasaur's vines were ignited and the fire began to work it's way to the main body, in a panic the creature released Blaze, choosing to focus on its own appendages. Blaze's claws engulfed themselves with his flame and the pokemon set its eyes on its distracted opponent.

The charmander darted forward, letting out it's battle cry, " **DIE**!"

It slashed with both claws; out of fear the bulbasaur raised its vines in defense.  
They were severed with ease and Blaze dug his claw into the depths of bulbasaurs right eye. The grass pokemon wailed in pain, hyperventilating between each scream before it soiled itself and passed out in a puddle of its own blood.

The victorious Blaze pulled his bloodied claw from the pokemon's eye socket and licked his victims blood from his hands, Blaze liked the taste of victory. The energy in the air instantly evaporated and Ash staggered backwards in a daze.

"Waaaah? What happened?" Ash asked.

"Splendid battle Ash! That was absolutely stupendous, I've never seen anything like that before!" Oak applauded. Gary looked at his unconscious pokemon and Ash in disbelief; he returned his cyclops to it's pokeball before it completely bled out.

Ash put out his open palm, "Pay me! I won so that means you owe me money!"

Gary shoots him another vicious glare before slapping a pile of crumpled bills into the boy's hand.

"Tch, Smell you later!"

With that Gary left followed by a storm of butthurt.

"Ash! Seeing your battle just now made me realize, you'd be a perfect candidate for the league challenge!" Oak proclaimed.

"The league challenge?" Ash asked, ignorant to the world's most popular sporting challenge.

"Yeah! The league challenge! It's a contest of skill between the average-joe and seasoned professionals! Beat each city's representative and receive a small metal trinket for your troubles!" The professor explained.

"That sounds nifty Professor!" Ash replied.

"Outstanding! Your first challenge will be in Pewter City, it's far to the north of here! You'll need to get a lot stronger before you challenge the leader there however!" Oak said.

"Thanks Professor!" Ash thanked before darting out the laboratory and straight to route 1.

* * *

"Ash!" a girl's voice called out to him. Ash halted his mad dash and turned towards the voice; it was Misty.

"Oh, hey May! What's up?" He asked. Blushing, she looked at the ground near Ash's feet to avert her gaze; she nervously kicked at the ground.

"Ash…." May whispered, losing confidence in her voice while turning completely red.

"Come on Dawn! I don't have all day! Did little Jimmy fall into the well again?" Ash asked, Dawn shook her head.

Finding confidence in herself, she balled a fist and stomped her foot down, "Ash!"

He was taken back by the sudden outburst, "I didn't know you felt that way!" Dawn stood strong, despite blushing harder than she was before.

"Ash…" she said softly.

"I want to be your friend too!" Ash grinned offering out his hand, she was hesitant at first, but Dawn took his hand.

"So, Iris! Will you join me in my travels?" He asked.

Iris shook her head vigorously, "Ash!" They took each other's hand, together they entered route 1. The route was relatively domestic looking, not much different from the rows upon rows of farm land in Pallet. Granted, it was mostly untamed waist-high grass and rolling hills, but the difference in venue was hardly noticeable.

Ash turned to Iris and looked her in the eyes, this caused her to blush profusely, "My Mom told be to beware of tall grass since wild pokemon live there, so we should be careful from here on out Serena!"

Serena nodded, "Ash!"

Ash let his charmander out of its pokeball, cautiously approaching a patch of particularly menacing looking bermuda. Serena followed his example, calling upon her squirtle to help out if need be. Slowly, they waded into the unknown.

Before them a large broad bodied pokemon raised from the bowels of the abyss, it stood itself on its short-stubby hind legs, puffing out it brown hairy chest and rippling shoulders while doing so. Curiously it sniffed the air and examined the area with its beady black eyes. The ursaring showed little to no interest in Ash and Serena or their pokemon; certain that there were no threats in the area, the hibernator pokemon rested back to all fours and proceeded through the brush.

"I'm going to catch it!" Ash declared while turning his hat backwards and licking his lips. An ursaring would be a great addition to his team; his victory against the Pewter City Gym Leader was practically free.

"Ash!?" Serena gasped through red cheeks.

"What do you mean it's a bad idea Tracey?" Ash questioned, there was no-way this could go wrong. Tracey seemed nervous but let in, preparing herself for the upcoming battle.

"Blaze! Incinerate em' with your **ember** attack!" He ordered. Blaze leaped into battle, flinging his tail flames at the bear pokemon, setting the pokemon's back fur on fire.

"Ash!" Tracey called out, evoking a **water-gun** from her squirtle. The ursaring was up in an instant, easily dodging the stream of water from the tiny turtle.

" **RAAAAAAAAAAANNNG**!" It roared, causing route 1 to go still in fear. The casual chirping of pidgey and shuffling of rattata ceased. Ash chucked one of the five pokeballs the professor gave him; it nailed the bear in its maw but bounced uselessly off the behemoth. It needed to be weakened further!

"Don't let it scare you! Blaze use your **scratch** attack!" Ash commanded. Tracey signaled for her squirtle to use **tackle** attack. The two starter pokemon flung themselves forward, Blaze favoring his right claw in his swing and squirtle using its bodies weight to shoot itself.

Ursaring's claws coated themselves in some sort of bio-metal; using **metal claw,** the bear slashed out. It easily cut through both pokemon like butter, decapitating Blaze and piercing squirtle's hard shell with one stroke. Their blood splattered across the ground; pools of blood settled around the corpses as both bodies slumped to the ground.

The beast set its eyes on its nearest victim, Tracey. She let out a scream as the pokemon barreled at her on all fours, "Ash!"

It crashed into her full force, easily snapping her back on impact. It tore into her neck then began shaking her limp body in a back-forth motion, breaking her arms and legs during the process.

"JOE!" Ash cried out, choking back a sob. Thoroughly through with Joe, ursaring dropped what remained of the mangled wrung-out girl to the dirt. Blood had stained its muzzle and glistened on its teeth. It set it's sights on Ash.

"No!" Streams of red hot tears streaked down his cheeks; he'd most certainly defecated himself while his companion was being used as a rag doll. Ash knew full well that he was next. In an act of self-defense he released Rai from his pokeball.

The aura pokemon, being attuned to Ash, wasted no time striking out. His **force palm** caused the ursaring to stagger backwards slightly, but didn't stop the oncoming onslaught.

With a convincing **crush claw** , urasring flattened Rai to the ground, snapping back the pokemon's head and shattering its body with a brutal thrust. The unseeing dead eyes of his friends stared shocked at Ash.

He still had so much to do, the league challenge, mastering the powers of aura, and finding his dad. He was supposed to be the best equipped to do so. He had so much talent. He was _chosen_.

Ursaring was the last thing that went through Ash's head.

* * *

 **AN:** I hope this hurt you as much as it hurt me. Oh god the reviews...


End file.
